Serene's memory
by Gangstalizard95
Summary: Its me and Kec the Kecleon going to Serene's old house with Serene sobbing about her race's death.


"I'm going to my old house…." A voice said

The voice was revealed to be from a girl named Serene that had short, dark blue hair and eyes of a darker blue, and wore a black cap adorned with kitty ears and white ribbons, along with a long white jacket and black leotard with a dark blue shawl, black bat-like wings. She also had on black, sock-like shoes and layers of bandaging over her arms and calves; she is seen sobbing in sadness "sniff...Mom, Daddy, I wish you can come back..." she said crying.

The arc flies back to Rosalina Village where the other Arcs are exterminated by the Grim Angel Malice for the summoning of Seth. She's been going through the village for three minutes until she finally found her house, she goes inside it, she's happy that the inside of her house is still in perfect condition.

Serene wandered through the house until she found a person that wears a obtuse triangle-shaped helmet with a top hat, a jet-black cape with a crimson-color on the inside of it being fashioned to bow tie, a sword, gloves, a striped shirt and sweatpants, he has a male Kecelon with him "What are you two doing in my house?" she said angrily.

The Kecleon replied "We were in this house checking how um… great it is." The Pyramid Warden said "We also look at the swimsuits; funny thing is there all bikinis."

"YOU WHAT?!!" a furious Serene said, the enraged Arc charges at the two idiots,"Were sorry Serene, we have no idea what we're doing." We said frightenly. "All right, at least you guys said you're sorry" Serene said now calming, so me and my Kecelon had sit together on a sofa asking Serene "Can we go see your room we promise we won't touch anything" "Alright" Serene said. "You can check my room, but if you touch one minor thing of mine, I'll murder both of you". So me and Kec had go to the lonely Arc's bedroom and we its mostly organized, slightly messy but a bit more on order. Then we see a Iggle Piggle doll Kec said laughing "Ha-ha, isn't she too old to have one of those?" we continued on, we saw a picture on a nightstand next to Serene's bed, we pick up the picture then were shocked to that it's a picture of a fancy-dressed woman that looks like Serene except she's wearing glasses, she's holding a baby and smiling brightly. "Kec how is this possible, did Serene had a… no it can't be, this picture's painted a long time ago, like a decade or a two" I confusingly said.

Then, Serene came upstairs to check on us, and then she saw us holding the picture then quickly swipe it from my hands

"What makes you dorks interested in my mom?" Serene said. "Serene that's your mom? she looks just like you." Kec said. "Yes she is." Serene walks away from us.

We're confused about her. Later, Serene was in the bathroom sobbing, then she found an orb, she rubbed it. The orb gives Serene the memory of the day she's born. 17 years ago before the genocide of Rosalina Village, an Arc woman in her early 20's was still in labor, then after 5 minutes, a baby girl is born crying and screaming.

The mother sobs with joy at the sight of her new baby, and starts to hold it then the mother starts thinking of a name for her new daughter who is breastfeeding, after a while, she finally names her daughter Serenity *Serene* Galena Sojima.

Five days after the baby's birth, she cradled the baby in her arms, she's humming a lullaby to her, the mother then feeds her baby with a bottle, She said "I'm sure you will be a good girl when you're older."

Then 2 years the baby is now a toddler who is very curious about her surroundings, she spots a butterfly, then she chase after it which leads her to a cat which scratches her with its claws. Serene started crying loudly, her mother found her badly scratched, she grabs her and takes her home, giving her bandages then kisses her to calm her down. The memory then fades away, Serene then puts the orb down then goes to bed in her sleepwear which is a light blue T-shirt with tiny black stars on it and matching shorts with her hair down with Me and Kec confused about her day.


End file.
